Peninggalan yang begitu indah
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: bukankah ada yang bilang? 'jika peninggalan yang dititipkan oleh orang kita cintai harus dijaga dengan baik' hal itu adalah kewajiban. :) [AkashixOC]


**Peninggalan yang begitu indah  
**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi – kuroko no basuke –

Pairing : Akashi x OC

* * *

Akashi P.O.V

Malam ini tahun baru, Langit malam ini begitu indah walau hanya dihiasi oleh Bulan purnama dengan sinar cahayanya. Bisa kurasakan angin ini berhembus pelan menerpa tubuhku, membelai surai merahku dengan lembut.

"hah~sudah hampir 4 tahun ya?" ungkapku. Akupun duduk dibukit dibelakang mansion milik keluargaku lalu bersender disebuah pohon yg terdapat banyak sekali kenangan bersamanya. Ingin lebih merasakan angin malam bersama seseorang, aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya saat ia memelukku dari belakang. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut mengarah kelangit, aku ingin membalas pelukannya tapi tak bisa kulakukan.

"aku harap, aku tambah dewasa." Ungkapku lagi, aku bisa mendengarnya ia terkekeh tepat ditelingaku dan itu sangat manis. Ah! Tepat sekali, salju kini berjatuhan dari langit, memperindah cahaya bulan purnama itu.

"Hei, bukankah kau suka ini?" ungkapku kembali. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tetap menghangatkanku. Ya, kau sangat senang jika ada salju turun dengan cahaya bulan diatasnya...

"_Sei – kun! Lihat itu!" – ungkapmu sambil menunjuk arah langit_

_._

"_Lihat apa?" – tanyaku sambil melihat arah tunjukmu_

_._

"_Bulan dan salju itu sangat indah ya." – ungkapmu, aku hanya tersenyum_

_._

"_apa kau suka?" – tanyaku sambil merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Ia mengangguk._

_._

"_Hmm! Sangat suka, terlihat.."_

_._

"_terlihat apa?"_

_._

"_seperti kue beras bulat dengan taburan gula putih cair di atasnya." – Aku terkekeh geli setelah ia menjawab itu._

_._

"_kau ini." – aku mengusap halus puncak kepalanya. Ia hanya tertawa._

_._

"_hahahahaha!"_

.

.

.

Aku terkekeh geli mengingat hal itu. setelah itu kita tertawa tanpa ada beban sama sekali diantara kita.

"apa kau masih menyukai Kue Beras bulat dengan taburan gula cair diatasnya?" tanyaku, Ia hanya mengangguk lagi. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan jika ia berpindah kesampingku, merasakan kehangatannya saat mengenggam tanganku dan kepalanya bersender dibahuku.

"aku membawanya lagi hari ini. tapi ini lebih banyak dari biasa, apa kau ingin memakannya?" tanyanya. Ia mengangguk mantap, tapi ia masih berada disampingku.

Aku menghela nafas dan memandang kedepan. Memperlihatkan pemandangan ibukota dengan gemerlap lampunya yg berwarna – warni. Mata Crimsonku tertuju pada sebuah festival di sebuah kuil, dihiasi lampu yang kebanyakan berwarna merah. Aku menjadi ingatnya kembali saat kita ke Festival musim panas 4 tahun yang lalu, kau memakai kimono merah cerah dengan corak bunga sakura yang menambah kesan musim panas. Kau begitu cantik dan anggun saat itu, membuatku tak tahan untuk menahan rona merah dipipiku...

_._

_._

_._

"_Sei – kun kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" – tanyanya lembut_

_._

"_apa? tentu saja aku tidak sakit." – belaku, ia mendekatkan wajahnya mengarah ke wajahku._

_._

"_Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau demam?" tanyamu sambil menyentuh keningku dan keningnya sendiri_

_._

"_eh? Benarkah?" tanyaku juga menyentuh keningku. Ia tersenyum padaku._

_._

"_kalau kau sakit, lebih baik jangan kau paksakan. Ayo pulang" – ungkapnya. Aku mencegat langkahnya_

_._

"_ta..tapi.." – ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggam erat_

_._

"_ayo pulang." Ungkapnya. Aku hanya diam mengerutuki diriku dan menyesal mengeluarkan semburat merahku, Membuatnya ia menjadi khawatir._

"pada akhirnya kita hanya sebentar mengunjungi Festival karena kau memaksaku pulang, lalu merawatku yang padahal aku sama sekali tak demam." Ungkapku tanpa mengubah pandanganku, Ia hanya terkekeh. Hening, itulah yg kurasakan, Aku melihat salju yg jatuh tepat dihidungku, membuat perhatian kami teralihkan kesalju itu. aku berubah menjadi sendu. Hal ini mengingatkanku dengan kenangan yang menyakitkan dan Kau meninggalkanku pergi.

"_Aku akan ikut ke Amerika." – ungkapku, ia hanya menatapku._

_._

"_tak bisa Sei – kun. Jika kau ikut aku, pekerjaanmu bagaimana?" – tanyanya sambil memasukkan bajunya kedalam kopernya._

_._

"_itu mudah. Jadi aku akan ikut - ..." – ia beranjak dan berjalan menghampiriku_

_._

"_tidak bisa Sei – kun." – ungkapnya dengan memotong kalimatku._

_._

"_tapi - .." aku bisa merasakan bibir mungilnya membekam mulutku._

_._

"_aku akan pulang, walaupun kau harus menunggu lama." – Ungkapnya. Ia menggantungkan tanganya keleherku, aku hanya diam._

_._

"_yah? Kumohon?" tanyanya. Aku meraih pinggangnya._

_._

"_kalau begitu ada satu syarat." Ia hanya mengeryitkan alis._

_._

"_hmm apa itu?" tanyanya, aku memeluknya dan mendekatkan mulutku tepat ke telinganya._

_._

"_aku bukannya tak percaya padamu tapi, jadilah milikku seutuhnya malam ini." ucapku. Ia mendorongku pelan dan menatap mataku. hening dan entah mengapa ada perasaan sedih yang tersirat dikedua maniknya.  
_

_._

"_baik, Tapi kau harus janji. Saat aku pulang, kau harus memberikan senyum terbaikmu mengerti?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, aku tersenyum meremehkan._

_._

"_hanya itu? baiklah dan setelah itu, kita menikah. Mengerti?" ia menangguk mantap dan mengecup lembut bibirku._

_._

"_mengerti." Jawabnya mantap. Malam itu, adalah hal yang tak bisa kulupakan. Ia selalu mendesahkan namaku saat aku memberikannya kenikmatan yg luar biasa dan mengeluarkan semua hasratku yang selama ini kutahan, menaburkan benih milikku kedalamnya. setelah itu, ratuku tertidur pulas. Kusematkan cincin perak yang indah di jarinya, lalu mengecupnya keningnya lembut._

_"aku mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

_._

"Akashi – kun." Lamunanku terbuyar saat seseorang memanggil namaku. aku menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat surai biru muda tertepa angin.

"ada apa Kuroko?" tanyaku terhadap The Sixth phantomku, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"diluar terlalu dingin, dan salju sudah mulai turun banyak. Lebih baik kita ke mansion dan menghangatkan tubuh kita. Teman – teman juga sudah menunggu." Jelasnya. Aku menatap kembali pemandangan kota didepanku. Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin disini bersamamu dan melihat pemandangan yang indah bersamamu tapi kau malah membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku dan mengharuskanku menjadi menghampiri mereka. Akupun bangkit dengan malas menuju Kuroko.

"Ayo Kuroko." Perintahku sambil melewatinya.

"baik." Balasnya. Beberapa aku melangkahkan kakiku, aku menoleh kebelakang. Melihatmu tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganmu, mengungkapkan kita berpisah. Aku dan Kuroko melihat kearahnya, kami melihatnya menggerakkan mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kuroko.

"Baik. Aku dan teman – teman akan menjaganya dengan baik." Balas Kuroko. Ia hanya menangguk, kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke mansion milik keluargaku.

"Akashi – kun." Panggil Kuroko, aku menoleh kearahnya.

"ada apa Kuroko?" tanyaku.

"apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Kuroko. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menutup mataku.

"hmm, aku harap." Jawabku. Kuroko hanya diam dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke mansion.

Kriet! Aku membuka pintu. Menampakkan teman – temanku yg sedang berdebat sesuatu yg menurutku benar – benar tak penting. Nebuya dan Murasakibara sedang lomba makan cepat dengan Hayama sebagai wasitnya.

"Oi Akashi, kau lama sekali." – ungkap Aomine dengan mencemil pafrait Strawberry yg kuyakin milik Momoi.

"hei itu pafrait strawberryku!" – bentak Momoi sambil melempar benda kesayangan Midorima.

"Kerosuke!" disini, aku malah heran. Kenapa Kise yg lebih berisik dari mereka malah lebih tenang dari biasanya?

"wah, keadaannya jadi kacau – ssu." Ungkapnya pelan.

"Sei – chan kau habis darimana?" tanya Mibuchi sambil mengambil beberapa selembar Foto.

"ketempat biasa." Jawabku sambil menunduk kebawah. Mereka semua langsung diam

"sudah jam 23.59, ayo kita kebalkon untuk melihat kembang api." Ungkap kuroko. Kami semuapun menuju balkon dan bersiap melihat kembang api.

"Yoshaaa! Ayo kita menghitung mundur!" ucap Hayama dengan semangat.

"3.."

"2.."

"1..!"

DHUAARRR! DHUUAARRR! Kembang api meluncur dengan indahnya kelangit, menampakkan berbagai macam pola yg membuat kami terpesona. Mereka semua terpesona termasuk diriku, tapi pandanganku beralih kearahnya. Ia bersinar lebih terang dan melambaikan tangan, aku membalasnya melambaikan tanganku kearahnya, ia tersenyum lembut. Ia menjauh dan terjun ke tebing bukit yg tadi aku kunjungi, dan setelah itu ia lenyap untuk selamanya.

"hari ini, sudah hari keseribu lebih. Ini sudah waktunya kan?" ungkap kuroko berada disampingku. Aku menatapnya datar dan menatap batu Nisan yg dekat dengan pohon yg tadi aku kunjungi dengan namanya yg tertulis disana.

"iya. Aku harap dia akan tenang berada disana." Jawabku sambil menatap langit. Lalu tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu dan aku berjanji sehidup semati, jadi kuharap kau bahagia disana, Tsuyuki." Ungkapku sambil tersenyum dan menatap langit.

Ya. Dia, wanita yg paling kusayangi setelah ibuku, 3 setengah tahun yang lalu meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku tak menyangka jika ia memiliki penyakit Kanker Rahim dan selalu berusaha untuk sembuh, Bibinya dari Amerika menyerankannya untuk Ke Amerika karena Bibinya bilang Tumornya belum menyebar dan masih ada kemungkinan ia bisa sembuh. Ia akhirnya ke Amerika, untuk menjalani Kemotrapi selama berbulan – bulan dan yang menyakitkan hanya didampingi oleh bibinya yg berada di Amerika. Tapi suatu hari, ia menghentikan Kemotrapinya karena suatu alasan dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sebelumnya Ia memberikan pesan terakhirnya pada bibinya agar ia dimakamkan di Jepang dan memberikan sesuatu pada bibinya.

Kami semua sangat shock dengan berita yg kami terima. Aku benar – benar tak percaya jika ia benar - benar meninggalkanku dan berharap ini semua adalah mimpi. aku menghadiri acara penghormatan terakhirnya di gereja, berharap jika mereka salah orang dan hanya kebetulan namanya sama. Tapi sepertinya harapanku tak terkabul, ini terlalu nyata. Suara tangisan kerabatnya terdengar, teman – temanku pun juga datang dan berwajah suram. Aku menapakkan kaki menuju peti matinya yg belum tertutup, jantungku berdegup kencang, menutupkan mataku masih berharap ini mimpi lalu ada orang yg membangunkanku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya, bukan seseorang yg membangunkanku, tapi seorang wanita cantik yg sangat kucintai menutup matanya dengan tenang. Aku memejamkan mataku menahan semua kesedihanku yg ingin meledak, tapi terus kutahan sampai ia tertidur di tempat peristirahatannya terakhir.

Saat usai acara pemakamannya, bibinya menghampiriku dan memberikanku buku diary miliknya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu berterimakasih kepada bibinya. Dengan perasaan duka aku membuka Buku Diary miliknya itu. aku membacanya dari awal saat ia mulai tinggal di amerika. mataku membulat sempurna, mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang kubaca. Kini aku tahu mengapa ia menghentikan terapinya, ia menyelamatkan satu – satunya hasil benihku, anak buah hati kami. Aku mengeluarkan air mata, aku merasa malu dan kecewa terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku membacanya sampai lembaran terakhirnya, aku menangis sedih dan terselip bahagia.

_24 Agustus 2011_

_Sei – kun, aku berhasil melahirkannya dia mirip denganmu dan sangat manis saat di Inkubator. Walau prematur, aku yakin ia pasti kuat seperti aku. Hehehe karena aku juga anak prematur jadi percayalah padaku. Dan aku menyelesaikan tugasku, aku harap kau menjalankan tugasmu yaitu merawatnya dengan baik dan kasih sayang. Maaf..jika aku tak bisa mendampingi kalian berdua, aku juga ingin sehat, tapi keadaanku semakin parah bahkan perutku sudah keram dan tak bisa digerakkan. Aku harap kalian hidup bahagia, dan hati – hati! Aku akan memantau kalian berdua dari atas hahahaha...!_

_Salam sayang S.T_

Walaupun kau menggambarkan kau sangat senang, tapi aku tahu jika kau menangis. Air matamu menodai kertas diarymu dan melunturkan tintanya, menjadi saksi bisu bahwa kau sangat ingin hidup bersama kami. Aku sangat mencintaimu Tsuyuki, sangat mencintaimu.

Aku memejamkan mataku, aku bisa merasakan ada tangan mungil meraih tanganku.

"Otou – chan." Ungkapnya, ia mengucek matanya. Dia adalah Akashi Seiryu anakku. Hanya aku saja yg sudah mempunyai anak, namun hal itu tak menjadi masalah bagiku, aku malah sangat senang dan lebih bahagia dibandingkan diriku yg dulu.

"ada apa Seiryu?" tanyaku terhadap anak semata wayangku. Aku menggendongnya dan ia memeluk leherku. Tsuyuki benar, warna Rambutnya dan matanya berwarna merah seperti diriku tetapi bentuk wajahnya mirip Tsuyuki.

"di lual belisik sekali. Seilyu nggak bisa tidul." Ungkapnya. Aku hanya mengelus surainya.

"'maaf ya." Ucapku. Aku menatap langit kembali tanpa aku sadari jika Seiryu juga melihat kelangit. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk keatas.

"Tou – chan. Bintang itu indah sekali." Ucapnya.

"itu Kaa – chan Seiryu. Kaa – chan sedang mengawasi kita dilangit, jadi Seiryu jangan nakal ya." Ucapku. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk menggemaskan dan kau tahu? aku teringat dengan senyuman Tsuyuki, senyuman hangat dan nyaman. Aku kembali tersenyum membalas senyumannya. Aku jadi mengingat kata – kata terakhirnya sebelum ia benar – benar meninggalkanku..

"_Sei – kun, aku ingin kau hidup bahagia bersama Seiryu. Jika ada bintang yg paling cerah dari bintang lain. Itu adalah aku. Itu bukti jika aku mengawasi kalian. Hehehe, Aku sangat mencintaimu, watashi no Futari Sei – kun..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"OKAACHAN! Aku menyayangimu!"

.

.

.

Owari..

Mind to Reviews..?


End file.
